criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk of the Devil
Talk of the Devil is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-fourth case of Stonemoor and the ninety-fourth overall. It is featured as the fourth case set in Midnight Hollow. Plot After Valentina told the player and Spencer that she had discovered a cultist headquarters for the Hellhound serial killer in a crypt located in the woods that ringed the local asylum, the detectives hurried there, where they found the body of cultist Katherine Lance, punctured with a devil's trident and with her organs removed. They then suspected Abraham McKenzie once again before they discovered clues to suspect local college student Ash Goodwin and gothic cultist Ingrid Jameson before they were informed by Todrick Cole that he had found a stone circle that had a pile of bloodied organs lying in the center of the circle. After the team discovered the pile of bloodied organs, they sent it to Alexandre, who confirmed that the organs came from the killer, who had a pentagram tattoo on their skin from the ink stained on the organs. They also found clues to suspect the caretaker of the stone circle Herbert Brady and local hunter Samson Mortaxe. Soon after, Abraham came to the station and told them that he had saw the Hellhound murder Katherine in cold blood, which was revealed to be a lie as Abraham was on cannabis, forcing an angry Valerie to put her estranged father in the custody cells. After finding all the clues they needed in the end, the team arrested Ash as Katherine's killer. When the team confronted Ash about the murder, she initially denied the accusations before she cracked and confessed that she murdered Katherine because she had to. When Spencer asked her what she meant, Ash explained that she wanted to end the serial killer and the cult's terror on Midnight Hollow and she had planned to do so by following Katherine to the sacrificial chamber and confronting her. When Katherine tried to attack Ash, Ash grabbed the nearest thing she could find, which was a devil's trident, and attacked Katherine with it. After Katherine died, Ash realized her mistake and she decided to make it look like a cult sacrifice by removing her organs and dumping them in the stone circle. When Spencer asked her about the victim's heart, Ash was confused, asking them what they meant as she had left the heart with the other organs. Spencer then concluded that the Hellhound took Katherine's heart before sending Ash to trial, where she was sentenced to twenty five years in prison by Judge South. Soon after, Alexandre told them that there was a break in at the morgue. After Alexandre told the detectives that the morgue had been broken in, Spencer and the player asked what happened. Alexandre then explained that someone had defiled the bodies of James Torrents and Marshall Cline, both murders the team had investigated before. They then got Alexandre to autopsy the bodies to see what the intruder had done. Hours later, Alexandre told them that the intruder had stolen James's eyeballs and Marshall's lungs, further proving that the Hellhound was collecting organs just like with Katherine's heart and Bernand's brain. The coroner then revealed that the organ stealer was sloppy as they had left traces of dirt from the woodland trail on the bodies. Spencer and the player then went to the woodland trail where they found a bloodstained knife that belonged to Samson Mortaxe, which led the detectives to confront the hunter. Samson then explained that someone had stolen his knife hours ago and after the scuffle, the hunter had saw his attacker flee in the direction of the stone circle. The detectives then went to the stone circle where they found a torn gothic choker that belonged to Ingrid. They confronted the gothic cultist before she then told them that she did not steal the organs but she had seen a man with the likes of Herbert Brady with some jars of organs. This led the team to arrest Herbert, who revealed himself as the Hellhound's organs collector. He told them that he had stolen the organs, including Katherine's heart, James's eyeballs and Marshall's lungs. He also explained that he had made a young woman kill Bernard for his brain while disguised as the Hellhound. He then laughed maniacally as he told them that he had given the organs to the true Hellhound before Spencer arrested him. Meanwhile, April and the player helped Ash reconcile with her wife, Joan Goodwin, by renewing their wedding vows. Soon after, Chief Flanagan told his detectives that they would need to find out more about the Hellhound's intentions with the missing organs. Summary Victim *'Katherine Lance' (found punctured and with her organs removed) Murder Weapon *'Devil's Trident' Killer *'Ash Goodwin' Suspects Profile *The suspect studies witchcraft *The suspect eats popcorn Appearance *The suspect wears a silver accessory Profile *The suspect studies witchcraft *The suspect eats popcorn Appearance *The suspect has a pentagram tattoo *The suspect wears a silver accessory Profile *The suspect studies witchcraft *The suspect eats popcorn Appearance *The suspect has a pentagram tattoo Profile *The suspect studies witchcraft *The suspect eats popcorn Appearance *The suspect has a pentagram tattoo *The suspect wears a silver accessory Profile *The suspect studies witchcraft *The suspect eats popcorn Appearance *The suspect has a pentagram tattoo Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer studies witchcraft. *The killer eats popcorn. *The killer has a pentagram tattoo. *The killer wears a silver accessory. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Sacrificial Chamber. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloodied Trident, Faded Book) *Examine Faded Book. (Result: Wildlife Book; New Suspect: Abraham McKenzie) *Ask Abraham McKenzie about his book in the chamber. (New Crime Scene: Woodland Trail) *Investigate Woodland Trail. (Clues: Satchel, Broken Beads) *Examine Satchel. (Result: Locked Phone) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Ash's Phone; New Suspect: Ash Goodwin) *Ask Ash about the murder that occurred. *Examine Broken Beads. (Result: Cultist's Necklace; New Suspect: Ingrid Jameson) *Interrogate Ingrid about the vicious murder in the cult's headquarters. *Examine Bloodied Trident. (Result: Greasy Substance) *Analyze Greasy Substance. (03:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Devil's Trident; Attribute: The killer eats popcorn) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer studies witchcraft) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Stone Circle. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Pile of Sticks, Victim's Organs) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Faded Plaque) *Examine Faded Plaque. (Result: Caretaker's Plaque; New Suspect: Herbert Brady) *Interrogate Herbert Brady about the organs. (Attribute: Herbert studies witchcraft) *Examine Pile of Sticks. (Result: Concealed Bow; New Suspect: Samson Mortaxe) *Ask Mr Mortaxe about the murder. (Attribute: Samson eats popcorn) *Analyze Victim's Organs. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a pentagram tattoo; New Crime Scene: Fallen Tree) *Investigate Fallen Tree. (Result: Faded Locket, Defaced Robe) *Examine Faded Locket. (Result: Locket of Victim) *Analyze Locket of Victim. (06:00:00) *Ask Abraham about gifting the locket to his former student. (Attribute: Abraham studies witchcraft and eats popcorn) *Examine Defaced Robe. (Result: Black Eyeshadow) *Confront Ingrid about the defaced robe. (Attribute: Ingrid studies witchcraft and eats popcorn) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Interrogate Abraham about seeing the Hellhound murder Katherine. (Attribute: Abraham eats popcorn; New Crime Scene: Bloodstained Altar) *Investigate Bloodstained Altar. (Clues: Book on Sacrifices, Victim's Jacket) *Examine Book on Sacrifices. (Result: Strange Leaves) *Examine Strange Leaves. (Result: Pine Needles) *Confront Herbert about his book on sacrifices. (Attribute: Herbert eats popcorn) *Examine Victim's Jacket. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (09:00:00) *Ask Samson about his correspondence with the victim. (Attribute: Samson studies witchcraft) *Investigate Stone Totems. (Result: Pile of Leaves, Bloody Gloves) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Jars of Lungs) *Analyze Jars of Lungs. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a silver accessory) *Examine Bloody Gloves. (Result: Skin Flakes) *Analyze Skin Flakes. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Legend of Midnight Hollow (4/6). (No stars) The Legend of Midnight Hollow (4/6) *See Alexandre about what happened. (New Lab Sample: James and Marshall's Bodies) *Autopsy James and Marshall's Bodies. (12:00:00) *Investigate Woodland Trail. (Clue: Pile of Dirt) *Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Bloody Dagger) *Ask Samson Mortaxe about his dagger being used in an organ robbery. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Stone Circle. (Clue: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Gothic Choker) *Confront Ingrid about the organ robberies. *Arrest Herbert for stealing the organs. (Reward: Devil Horns) *See what Ash needed help with. *Investigate Sacrificial Chamber. (Result: Box of Robes) *Examine Box of Robes. (Result: Ash's Wedding Ring) *Convince Joan to renew her vows with Ash. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off the idiom, meaning that a person appears right after being mentioned by someone else. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Midnight Hollow